When The Love is Coming
by Vinnino Fernand
Summary: Seandainya ada celah untuk mengubah kenyataan, aku pasti akan menggantungkan hidupku di sana. Pair: SasoSaku, SasuSaku


**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning :** _OOC, AU_

**Summary :** Seandainya ada celah untuk mengubah kenyataan, aku pasti akan menggantungkan hidupku di sana.

**WHEN THE LOVE IS COMING**

_Story by: Vinn Ino_

Hari ini cuaca sangat bersahabat. Langit terlihat cerah apalagi dilihat dari balik kaca. Terlihat awan melayang bebas di langit biru, terkadang sempat membuat sinar mentari meredup. Tapi itu tak ada pengaruhnya sama sekali bagiku, juga perasaanku. Kembali lagi aku melamun di sini, di tempat aku menimba ilmu itu. Kutopangkan daguku di atas meja. Pandanganku kubuang ke langit lepas entah di mana, sambil membayangkan berbagai hal yang sama sekali tak tertebak. Tepat di sini, di bangku sudut paling belakang di bawah jendela itu, aku kembali mengingatnya. Mengingat berbagai hal bersamanya. Mengingat berbagai kejahilan yang dilakukannya padaku. Terkadang aku tersenyum sendiri, terkadang juga aku kesal sendiri.

"Sakura-chan!" seketika lamunanku terbuyar oleh panggilan seseorang.

Dapat kutebak, itu pasti Ino. Sekarang ia mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya di mukaku. Dalam hati aku merutuk, bayangan indahku jadi hancur sudah. Aku menatap sahabatku itu dengan tatapan kesal.

"Ada apa!" sahutku mendecak.

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan heran, "Kau ini _gimana sih_? Bel pulangkan _udah_ bunyi! Kau mau melamun terus dan tinggal di sini apa!"

Aku baru tersadar kalau bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Aku melirik jam tanganku sekilas, memang sudah jam pulang sekolah. Aku kemudian menatap Ino dengan tatapan malu, lalu bangkit dari tempatku dan beranjak dari sana.

"Baiklah, kalau _gitu_ ayo pulang!" sahutku santai. Ino tampak memutar bola matanya.

* * *

Aku melangkah menyusuri koridor sekolah, bersama Ino tentunya. Aku melangkah dengan malas, hingga beberapa meter aku tertinggal dari langkah Ino. Ino berhenti sejenak, tampaknya menungguku. Namun nyatanya ia malah mengajakku kesebuah bangku di taman sekolah. Aku mendekat dan mengambil posisi duduk di samping Ino.

Ino menarik napas pelan. Tampaknya ada yang ingin disampaikannya. "Sebenarnya apa sih yang mengganggu pikiranmu akhir-akhir ini? Tampaknya kau sering termenung di kelas. Kadang kala kamu tersenyum sendiri, marah-marah sendiri. Aneh tau!"

Tak kusangka Ino memperhatikanku juga. Kalau begitu bukan tidak mungkin teman-temanku yang lain juga memperhatikan tingkah anehku. Astaga! Kalau itu benar-benar terjadi... ah! Aku tak mau ambil pusing! Yang jelas sekarang aku harus memikirkan cara bagaimana aku terbebas dari pikiran ini, terbebas dari pikiranku tentangnya.

"_Halo_!" Ino mengibaskan tangannya. Astaga! Ternyata aku melamun lagi!

"_Tuh_ _kan_! Baru tadi kubilang, kau sudah melamun lagi! Sebenarnya kau _mikirin_ apa _sih_? Cerita _dong_! Siapa tau aku bisa bantu."

Sebenarnya aku juga ingin punya teman curhat. Apalagi menyangkut masalah yang satu ini. Tapi aku yakin Ino tidak akan pernah mengerti. Siapa pun tak akan ada yang bisa mengerti masalahku. Bahkan aku saja tidak mengerti dengan masalahku sendiri, terlalu rumit untuk diceritakan.

"Ayolah! Ceritakan saja!" Ino mendesah setelah lama aku lama terdiam. "Apa ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke-kun?"

Aku menggeleng. "Siapa juga yang _mikirin_ pemuda dingin itu! Sekarangkan dia bukan siapa-siapaku lagi. Dia itu cuma masa laluku _aja_," jawabku jengkel. Entah kenapa aku kesal setiap kali mendengar nama pemuda itu disebut. "Lagi pula masih banyak urusan lain yang mesti kuselesaikan. Jadi buat apa aku mikirin dia!" sambungku.

"Lalu?"

Aku terdiam. Ino masih penasaran menanti jawabanku. Aku berdiri kemudian.

"_Udah ah_! Ayo pulang!" sahutku tiba-tiba. Ino menatapku kecewa sambil memayunkan bibir.

* * *

Sudah tiba di depan rumah, aku meraih gagang pintu. Tak dikunci. Berarti _otou-san__1)_sudah pulang. Atau kalau tidak _nii-san__2)_yangpulang. Pikirku. Aku melangkah memasuki rumah. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana. Apa jangan-jangan tadi pagi aku lupa mengunci pintu sebelum berangkat sekolah? Tapi perasaanku tadi pagi aku sudah mengunci pintu sebelumnya. Atau jangan-jangan ada pencuri yang masuk? Astaga! Berbagai pikiran muncul di benakku.

Tak mau ambil pusing, aku melangkah masuk, menaiki tangga menuju kamarku di lantai atas. Setibanya di sana, aku menggeser pintu kamarku. Tiba-tiba saja aku terkejut saat mendapati seseorang berdiri di depan meja belajarku. Itu _nii-san_! Sedang apa dia di sini?

"Sudah pulang, jidat?" lagi-lagi perkataan mengejeknya itu, membuatku ingin memukulnya lagi.

"Apa yang _nii-san_ lakukan di sini?" sahutku dengan nada meninggi.

Ia berjalan mendekatiku, lalu berbisik di telingaku. "Menurutmu?"

Jantungku mulai berdetak kencang. Sekuat tenaga aku menahan diri agar tidak _deg-degan_ di depannya. Tapi kelihatannya itu semua percuma saja. Mungkin dia sudah tau perasaanku dengan menebak ekspresiku sekarang ini. Ya, dialah orang yang selama ini aku pikirkan. Dialah selama ini yang telah membebani pikiranku.

'Tok'

Dia menjitak jidatku keras. Aku mengaduh sambil mengelus keningku yang benjol. Kuakui, _nii-san_ memang orang yang sangat menyebalkan. Dia seperti sama sekali tak punya rasa kasihan kepadaku. Bahkan tak jarang ia membuatku menangis. Huh! Terkadang aku pernah berharap _nii-san_ gak pernah lahir di dunia ini. Namun aku tahu, dia itu sebenarnya sayang kepadaku. Buktinya saat aku punya masalah, pasti dia selalu ada untuk menghiburku. Atau kalau aku lagi ketakutan setelah mimpi buruk, dia selalu mengizinkanku tidur di kamarnya. Karena itulah, aku jatuh hati kepadanya. Aku benar-benar jatuh dalam pesonanya. Walaupun aku tahu kalau ini tidak boleh terjadi, namun inilah kenyataannya. Ketika cinta itu datang, tak ada yang dapat menghindar darinya. Sejak waktu itu, saat _nii-san _menolongku dari terpaan badai, perasaanku mulai terkuak. Ternyata aku benar-benar menyukai _nii-san_, bahkan aku sangat mencintainya. Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk _nii-san. _Bahkan aku rela putus dengan Sasuke, mantan pacarku karena _nii-san _tidak menyukainya_._

"_Hei_... jidat lebar!" sahut _nii-san _sambil menyentuh keningku. Aku hanya bisa mendecak kesal. "Kenapa wajahmu panas dan merah _gitu_?"

_Kami-sama__3)_, kalau boleh jujur aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi apa yang bisa kuperbuat. Kalau aku mengatakannya, pasti _nii-san_ akan menganggapku gila. Kemungkinan dia akan membenciku juga besar. Inilah yang paling kutakutkan. Aku tidak mau dibenci _nii-san._ Lebih baik begini daripada nantinya _nii-san_ menjauhiku. Tapi kalau begini terus, aku juga tidak akan sanggup. Memangnya sampai kapan aku sanggup menahan perasaan ini, perasaan yang membuatku benar-benar sakit.

"Sakura..." panggil _nii-san_.

Tunggu! Tadi _nii-san_ menyebut namaku. Biasanya dia selalu memanggilku "jidat lebar" atau panggilan-panggilan lainnya yang membuatku kesal. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba _nii-san_ memanggil namaku? Atau mungkin ini cuma perasaanku saja karena terlalu banyak berkhayal. Ah! Buat apa aku memikirkan hal yang tidak penting begini.

"Sakura," panggil _nii-san _lagi. Kali ini aku benar-benar yakin kalau ini bukan cuma perasaanku saja. "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini sifatmu aneh?" tanyanya lembut, penuh perasaan.

Aku tak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Mematung, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan saat ini. Perasaanku bergejolak antara senang dan gugup. Kalau bisa, aku berharap tiba-tiba mati dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Sakura," _nii-san _menepuk pundakku pelan, "Apa ada masalah di sekolahmu?"

Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu?"

Aku menggeleng lagi.

"Jangan bohong! Aku sudah mengenal sifatmu sejak kecil. Kau begini karena ada masalah, bukan?" suara _nii-san_ meninggi. "Aku sengaja pulang cepat hanya untuk menanyakan hal ini padamu," sambung _nii-san_. "Jadi tolong, jawablah!"

Aku terbelalak kaget. Tak kusangka _nii-san _seperhatian itu padaku. Tak dapat lagi aku membendung air mataku yang sedari tadi hendak tumpah. Dan lagi-lagi, _nii-san_ menarikku ke dalam dekapannya. Aku tak dapat lagi menahan diri. Tangisku pecah. Aku memeluk _nii-san _erat, seakan-akan tak akan kulepaskan lagi.

"Tenanglah, aku ada di sini," bisiknya di telingaku. Aku hanya mempererat dekapanku dan membenamkan wajahku di dadanya. Tak lama kemudian, _nii-san_ menjauhkan tubuhku.

"Sekarang ceritakan, apa yang terjadi," pintanya.

Aku tak bisa menolak ataupun berbohong lagi. Kali ini aku harus jujur pada _nii-san _walau apa pun resikonya. Aku tahu setelah ini _nii-san_ akan menjauhiku. Tapi paling tidak, aku akan segera terbebas dari perasaan yang selama ini membuatku menderita setelah mengungkapkan semuanya pada _nii-san_.

Lagi-lagi aku tak dapat lagi membendung air mataku. Air mataku tumpah lagi. mungkin saat ini aku terlihat sangat aneh di mata _nii-san._

"M-maaf," ucapku.

Aku menyeka air mataku. Beranjak dari tempatku ke jendela besar di hadapanku. Menatap kosong ke luar langit biru. _Nii-san_ berdiri di belakangku, menunggu kata-kata yang akan meluncur dari bibirku.

"M-maaf_, nii-san,_" kataku. Suaraku masih terdengar gemetar. Kugigit bibirku sekuat tenaga hingga terasa sakit, berusaha menahan isak tangisku. Aku tahu, saat ini _nii-san _pasti menatapku dengan seribu pertanyaan. "Maafkan aku, a-aku sudah bersikap egois."

Isak tangisku akhirnya pecah juga. Bahkan aku menangis lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Kurasakan tangan _nii-san _menyentuh pundakku. Berusaha meraihku ke dalam dekapannya. Aku tetap tak mau membalikkan punggungku.

"Katakan dengan jelas, Sakura," _nii-san_ mendesah.

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Membuat _nii-san _mendecak kesal.

"Sakura, katakan ada apa sebenarnya! Jangan membuatku bingung!" _nii-san _membalikkan tubuhku paksa. Menatapku dengan tatapan tajam. Aku berusaha menghindari tatapan itu.

"Tatap aku!" bentak _nii-san_. Dengan ragu aku menatap kedua bola merah kecoklatan itu. Terdapat kecemasan yang mendalam di dalamnya. _Nii-san _menghela napas berat. "Sekarang, ceritakan!"

Aku menunduk. Kembali menggigit bibir bawahku hingga meneteskan darah segar. Walau hatiku berusaha untuk tetap tegar, namun itu percuma saja. Aku belum siap untuk mengungkapkan semuanya. Aku juga belum sanggup bila harus dibenci _nii-san _setelah ini. Tapi aku sudah membulatkan tekadku untuk mengungkapkan semuanya. Aku harus berani, harus melawan rasa takut yang menjalar.

"_N-nii-san," _aku menarik napas, berusaha untuk siap menerima apa pun responnya nanti. "_A-aishiteru__4)__..."_

Akhirnya kata itu tercupkan olehku. _Nii-san _masih terdiam dengan ekspresi datar. Mungkin masih mencerna ucapanku tadi.

"_N-nii-san_,_ a-aishiteru_," ulangku. "A-aku mencintaimu, tapi bukan sebagai kakakku."

_Nii-san_ menaikkan alisnya. Masih menatapku datar.

"Walaupun ini semua gila, tapi inilah perasaanku, perasaan yang tiba-tiba datang begitu saja. Maafkan aku, _nii-san_."

Sudah habis semuanya. Walaupun nanti _nii-san_ membenciku, paling tidak aku pernah disayanginya dan bagaimanapun juga aku tetap menjadi adiknya.

"Jadi karena itu?" tanya _nii-san_ datar. Aku mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tau sekarang kau membenciku. Aku tau..."

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu mendekap mulutku. Ternyata_ nii-san _menciumku tiba-tiba, sukses membuatku terkejut setengah mati. Tak pernah kusangka hal ini akan terjadi. Tapi itulah kenyataannya. _Nii-san_ menciumku. Sampai pada akhirnya napasku terasa sesak, baru setelahnya _nii-san _melepaskanku.

Aku menyentuh bibirku. Masih tak percaya apa yang telah terjadi.

"K-kenapa?" tanyaku.

_Nii-san_ menyeringai, "Itu tandanya aku tidak membencimu, bukan?" kata _nii-san _santai.

Aku masih terdiam. Sampai terasa _nii-san_ menjitak dahiku lagi. aku mengaduh.

"Aku tidak akan melarangmu untuk mencintai siapa saja. Tapi kau juga harus bisa menerima apa pun balasan dari orang yang kau cintai."

Sungguh, aku tak percaya _nii-san_ akan berkata begitu. Walaupun aku tahu ia bermaksud menolakku, tapi aku tetap bersyukur. Ternyata dia tidak marah padaku. Sekarang aku semakin yakin, dia, benar-benar kakak yang baik. Aku tak ingin lagi membuatnya kecewa. Aku akan mencoba menghilangkan perasaanku padanya. Dengan begitu, aku juga akan menjadi adik yang baik untuknya.

Aku tersenyum kemudian. _Nii-san _juga. Kemudian ia mengacak rambut merah mudaku.

"Kau bodoh, jidat lebar!" katanya bercanda. Aku hanya menerima perlakuan kakakku itu.

* * *

Sudah satu minggu kejadian itu berlalu. Semuanya masih sama. Aku tetaplah aku, Sakura Haruno. Aku masih duduk di bangku kelas 11 SMA Tayama Tokyo. Ino masih sahabat karibku. Dan Sasori, masih tetap kakakku. Aku juga masih suka melamun di bangku kelas sambil menatap langit cerah. Jadi, tak ada yang berubah, bukan?

Tapi ada satu hal yang berbeda, yaitu apa yang kupikirkan saat ini. Dulu setiap hari aku memikirkan _nii-san_, tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Tapi kenapa aku masih tetap suka melamun? Itu karena sebentar lagi hari _Valentine_ dan aku masih belum juga mendapatkan pasangan. Ino sudah janjian dengan Sai. Naruto sama pacarnya, Hinata. Terus _nii-san_, dengan pacar barunya yang bernama Konan. Coba saja aku tidak putus dengan Sasuke. Seringkali aku berpikir begitu.

Ini hari Sabtu, jadi kami lebih cepat pulang sekolah. Aku berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah bersama Ino.

"_Udah_ dapat pasangan untuk tanggal empat belas nanti, belum?" tanya Ino. Aku mendecak. Ino tampak tersenyum penuh kemengan. "Cepat cari, _dong_!"

"Berisik, _ah_!" ujarku kesal.

Tak terasa kami sudah sampai di pinggir jalan. Di sana telah tampak Sai menunggu.

"_Tuh, _Sai _udah nunggu!" _sahutku menggoda. Ino tersenyum.

"_Dah_... Sakura-chan!" Ino berlalu sambil berlari kecil. Aku mengirinya dengan seringai kecil.

Tak lama setelah Ino dan Sai berlalu, aku bergerak, berjalan sendirian. Sungguh sepi memang. Tapi tak lama kemudian, terdengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Aku mengarah ke tempat suara itu berasal. Ternyata di sana berdiri _nii-san _dan seseorang. Orang itu adalah mantan pacarku, Sasuke. Aku sedikit terkejut melihat mereka. Kenapa tiba-tiba mereka jadi kelihatan akrab. Aku berjalan mendekati mereka.

"_Nii-san_, Sasuke-kun..."

"Sakura, maaf karena telah lama membuatmu kehilangan dia," kata _nii-san_ penuh dengan nada yang mendalam. "Sekarang aku tidak akan lagi merebut kebahagiaanmu."

Aku memandang _nii-san_ dengan berkaca-kaca, kemudian beralih ke arah Sasuke yang sedari tadi terdiam.

"S-Sasuke-kun, maafkan..."

"Kakakmu sudah minta maaf duluan," sahut Sasuke. "Jadi jangan katakan itu lagi."

Aku tersenyum. _Nii-san _dan Sasuke juga. Lalu kudekap Sasuke erat. Ia juga membalas dekapanku. Hari ini aku bahagia sekali. Semua yang menjadi pikiranku sirna sudah. Tapi akankah aku berhenti melamun setelah ini?

**FIN**

**Hore... Akhirnya selesai juga nih oneshot. Gimana? Udah ingat lagi sama saia? Review, please...  
**


End file.
